Sweet Seduction
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: Anyway, this is another story based after Back for good one of the days in the lives of Mr. and Mrs. Hikari , It's an M fic though due to some suggestive themes and implications but nothing more, just use your imagination, Nyahahaha!


**Sweet Seduction**

**By Danavalkyrie**

* * *

Hi Guys, I'm still in the process of finishing the final scenario for Back for good, It'll be a very good ending so don't you guys worry.

Anyway, this is another story based after Back for good (one of the days in the lives of Mr. and Mrs. Hikari) , It's an M fic though due to sexual suggestions and implications but nothing more, just use your imagination, Nyahahaha! (What a very naughty writer)

Okay now on with the story.

* * *

Risa is so damn bored. Though she likes parties, dresses and cocktails, she is still bored.

Azumano Police department threw a welcome back and thank you party for Satoshi. The dinner is so good and the entire Azumano ballroom hall and theater was decorated with frilly dressed ladies both young and old.

She was seated with old ladies who were the wives of top officials in the country. She scanned the room for the familiar blue of her life.

She was cut off her reverie when a giggling old lady spoke to her.

"So Risa, How's life being a Mrs. Hiwatari?"

Another Lady spoke, "Is it true he is very talented in bed?"

Risa Blushed a deep Red and the old ladies were delighted, for them, she need not to answer because they can see the answer through her reactions.

* * *

Satoshi's so busy mingling with old men from the government. The Officials throughout Japan recognized him for his effort in solving the serial killing cases and eventually putting Triad 6 feet under (that is thanks to Risa though). Everywhere he turned there are hands to shake and heads to bow with.

He was bored as well, he decided to look attentive and slowly scanned the room to find his wife. She was seated on a table with between two old ladies. He seemed to be enjoying her reactions, she was blushing and the old ladies were heartily giggling.

"So what do you think Chief Hiwatari?" The prime minister spoke, showing him a new list of systems to be installed around Japan.

He sighed inwardly and looked at the document.

"This will be beneficial, installing lights and video cameras all over every alley will be better since most crimes happened on a dark alley."

"Very good, Then I will have the government officials proceed with the budget" The prime minister said to him.

* * *

She saw how he tried his best to move towards her but each of his step was blocked by either police officers, detectives and government officials congratulating him for a job well done, offers in the national security posts etc. She sighed. He was busy with the men again. She excused herself from the ladies and decided to go up to the 2nd floor of the hall where she could see all of the entire ballroom and people from below.

She seductively smirked as she saw her handsome husband turned around to scan the area to look for her. She waited for his eyes to meet with hers. And when the blue did found the brown eyes from above, she winked.

* * *

He looked back to where she was seated and was alarmed when she was nowhere to be found, He excused himself from the conversation, scanned the entire floor to find her, as he looked up, there she was a lady dressed in a fiery red above the knee strapless dress, a beautiful sight. He locked his eyes on her and saw her wink at him.

He smiled at her, he knew she's getting bored; he was about to walk towards the stairs. He stopped when he saw her look around as if very worried then after a few seconds she seductively smiled at him.

She was worried so she looked around, when she saw he was the only one looking at her since all the old men and ladies were busy eating, chatting and mingling with each other, she slowly, Yes so slowly slid up her dress up until it reached under her sweet heated spot then covered herself again.

* * *

His eyes grew wide. What the!

He cannot imagine the raw primal energy running through his veins now as he saw what she just did.

Underneath that very red seductive dress is nothing but her naked glory!

Her heart raced as she saw the hungry want in his eyes. He gestured for her to wait for him.

He ran towards the men and she saw him spoke to bid them goodbye. She walked down the stairs to the main entrance to wait for him.

He saw her standing by the main entrance; she turned to him when she heard her name. She giggled and pulled his large warm pianist hand. Those warm expert hands that drive her crazy.

He smiled as he let her pull him towards their car. She nuzzled into his neck and inhaled, his masculine scent lingered into her.

"I am so bored in that party" She whispered.

He looked at her and replied, "Me too, but I have to mingle with the men for some big projects for the country."

She traced a finger on his muscles chest and leaned into his warm body. She felt his arms around her waist then she whispered "Well, why don't we just have our own party?" as she slowly licked then bit his right ear His answer was just an evil smirk, the idea of their own private party played on his mind. He opened the car door for her and hurried to the driver seat.

The engine roared as midnight approached and you all know what happened next...

* * *

AN: So, what do you think of the story? Like it? Hate it? 


End file.
